The existing motor having a structure in which a conductive part called a bus bar is disposed above a coil and the coil is electrically connected to an external power supply through the conductive part has been known. Generally, the bus bar is formed by punching copper plates with a press or the like. However, the existing bus bar has a complicated shape in which it three-dimensionally extends in a circumferential direction, an axial direction, and a radial direction with respect to a center axis of the motor. For this reason, a lot of wasteful portions may occur in the copper plate, which is a raw material, and a yield of the material may be aggravated.
In this respect, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-239771 discloses an annular power feeding member in which end portions of a plurality of arc-shaped bar members are connected to each other. The above publication discloses that since two end portions are present for one arc-shaped bar member, there is no need to perform complicated bending machining at the time of manufacturing the annular power feeding member. Further, it is disclosed that the waste of material may be minimally suppressed.
In the structure disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-239771, a connected portion between the arc-shaped bar members is exposed to an outside of a holding member for the power feeding member made of a resin material. For this reason, in the structure of the above publication, the connected portion between the arc-shaped bar members needs to be rigid to withstand a shock upon driving of the motor or conveyance.